


His Yin to Her Yang

by shopgirl152



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot, The Bad Guy, The Liar, The Little Guy, The Rider, The Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I forgot how big a jerk Rider is. And what a jerk he makes me. I let the only person who's ever seen the good in me just wander away." While being marched by the watchdogs, Sylvia reflects on her friendship with a certain wanderer...and how he made her a better person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Yin to Her Yang

“I forgot how big a jerk Rider is. And what a jerk he makes me. I let the only person who’s ever seen the good in me just wander away.” Sylvia sighed, the handcuffs on her wrists seeming heavier with every step.

She could break out of here. Break free of the handcuffs and Rider.

But what was the point? Chances are, he’d jump on her back and the two would escape like they’d done numerous times before, using number five hundred seventy-eight.

The prison break maneuver. They’d used it countless times to escape from their enemies.

And flabdrasit, they had made _a lot_ of enemies in their time as partners. Not just the gang that was after them now, but millions of others.

She’d never told Wander, but the day they crashed on the Outlaw Planet had been the scariest day of her life. And not just because Wander had almost gotten them killed; half the outlaws in Doomstone had been ones her and Rider had had multiple run ins with.

Thank goodness Wander had been there. Somehow, like always, he had managed to diffuse the situation.

Granted, he had stolen a motorcycle and almost gotten them killed in the process, but it had been an adventure at least.

Wander was more than capable of having adventures. Like their recent adventure on the exploding volcano, where they’d saved a Mother bird and her babies.

She chuckled to herself. “Another life or death situation.”

Befriending Westley had been another. Not much of an adventure in her opinion, but they had turned around the life of one of Hater’s watchdogs.

Rescuing the rams of Baaaaa-halla and teaching them to stand up for themselves.

Every single time her and Wander ran across someone who seemed to be remotely in need of assistance, Wander was the first to jump in and lend a helping hand.

Sometimes, they person they helped didn’t seem to want it. But most of the time, they did. And the funny thing was, after they’d helped someone, the good deed seemed to cause a boomerang effect. Everything always came back to them tenfold.

Sure Wander’s tendency to help could cause problems; it was almost an addiction. She’d seen him go into withdrawals from _not_ helping.

But most of the time, his kindness, generosity and consideration won people over.

It had certainly won her over. Because of him, she was kinder, more considerate and well, generous.

Most the time anyway. Except for today. When she let Rider get to her again. Sylvia mentally pounded her head against the wall. “Stupid stupid stupid.”

The point was, if she stopped and thought about it, her and Wander complemented each other. His yin was her yang and vice versa. For her every fault, Wander had a strength. And for his every folly, she had a level head.

Wander had made her a better person without her even realizing it.

Sylvia smiled as her and Rider were thrown into a prison cell. “It’s like he’s…magic.”


End file.
